Ice Cold Jealousy
by Wings Ablazed
Summary: Snowpaw loves her mentor, and she is sure that he loves her back. But Sunblaze is keeping secrets, from both Snowpaw and Thunderclan. And when the secret is revealed, and jealousy can make the sanest make the rashest decisions, even if it causes blood to spill.
1. Out Training

**(Hey guys! New story! This is a new approach for me, but I'm really excited. I have everything planned out, and its going to be a very... Dramatic story... Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Snowpaw raced through the undergrowth, her chest heaving. She could feel the breath on her tail, and feel the drumming pawsteps behind her.<p>

She glanced back over her shoulder, almost choking in surprise when she saw how close her pursuer was. She looked forward, lowering her head and pumping her legs to lose her chaser.

The trees began to thin very quickly, and her eyes lit up. _'Yes! The clearing! I'm so close!'_ She forced her legs to go faster, and she hurled herself into the air, preparing to break into the clearing.

Teeth sunk into her tail, yanking her down. She slammed against the ground, and she let out a yelp. She whirled around, batting at her offender. She must have hit them in the right place, because they released her tail with a grunt. She scrambled to her paws, and bolted into the clearing.

She skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming out in short spurts. Her gaze darted around, looking for any sign of anyone.

"Well done Snowpaw!" Sunblaze, handsome, golden tom praised as he padded towards her from the shadows from the other side of the clearing. "Though you almost got caught."

A dark gray tom stalked through from where Snowpaw had just bursted from. "You hit hard!" He whined, rubbing his nose. "I almost won!"

Snowpaw puffed out her chest, but she was still trying to catch her breath. "Well, you didn't win! I did!" She boasted, and looked to Sunblaze, her mentor, for pride or approval.

Sunblaze and Snowpaw locked eyes for a moment, and pride seemed to swirl in his eyes. Snowpaw felt her chest swell up in her chest, and warmth spread through her body.

Another cat, a slim, pale cream she-cat, Fernwind, nodded her head as she approached her apprentice, the dark gray tom, who was named Sparrowpaw. "That's enough training for today. You both did very well." She meowed approvingly.

"Agreed." Sunblaze began to make his way out of the clearing, Snowpaw at his side. He glanced down at her, and a smirk spread across his face. "Here, follow me. I'll show you something cool."

Before Snowpaw could say anything, Sunblaze pelted ahead. She ran after him, keeping her eyes focused on his tail. She began to slow down, already out oof breath from her earlier training. But she didn't even need to keep running. Sunblaze had halted, peering over the ridge that surrounded Thunderclan camp.

He flicked his tail, beckoning Snowpaw to his side. Snowpaw padded over and crouched next to her mentor. She gripped her claws on the edge of the ground, and peered over. She inhaled sharply.

"Woah..." She muttered. She could see all of Thunderclan from where she was. Bramblestar was sunning himself on the highrock, Squirrelflight right next to him. Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tongues, and Fernwind and Sparrowpaw padded into camp.

"I know right!" Sunblaze nodded his agreement, his gaze carefully scanning the camp. He looked den specifically at Silverfeather, the medicine cat. Jayfeather had passed away recently, going out in a battle against Shadowclan. The clan had mourned the loss, and Silverfeather took over the medicine cat deeds, and became a full fledged medicine cat. She was sitting outside her den currently, giving orders to her brand new appointed apprentice, Sorrelpaw.

She glanced up momentarily, locking eyes with Sunblaze. She smiled lightly, and waved her tail. And Snowpaw could've sworn that Sunblaze's ears went red, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. It wasn't possible. Snowpaw had already made plans. She and Sunblaze were going to be mates, and have kits, and it would all come true when she became a Warrior and confessed her feelings to Sunblaze. And, he couldn't like Silverfeather because she was a medicine cat! They can't have mates!

Sunblaze abruptly stood up. "Come on," he nodded to Snowpaw. "Let's get back to camp."

He lead the way down to the entrance of camp, Snowpaw padding silently by his side. Once they had made their way past the thorn barrier, Snowpaw opened her jaws to compliment her mentor, but Sunblaze quickly ran off, leaving Snowpaw in the dust.

"Its alright Snowpaw, you can hang with me!" A purr erupted from her right, and when she turned around, she saw Raggedpaw, another apprentice. Raggedpaw never looked too great. He had patchy, raggedy red-ish brown fur, and a overgrown bottom tooth that always poked into view. Despite his looks, he isn't a fighter. He's soft and caring, and really doesn't like to fight.

Snowpaw flattened her ears a bit. She watched Sunblaze pad away sadly. "Alright Raggedpaw." She gave a slightly deafeated sigh.

"Yes!" Raggedpaw cheered under her breath, and lead the white she-cat over to the freshkill pile. He plucked out a plump vole, and settled down, patting his tail on the earthy space next to him. Snowpaw picked her way on the ground he motioned to, tucking her paws under her chest.

"You can take the first bite," Raggedpaw meowed, gazing at Snowpaw.

"Thanks." Snowpaw nodded her head curtly, and took a bite out of the vole. She gave a purr of happiness as the taste flooded her mouth, after not realizing how hungry she actually was.

Once Raggedpaw finished his bite, he licked his paws, giving a light snort. "I don't know what you see in him."

Snowpaw blinked at him, surprised. "What?"

Raggedpaw raised his eyebrow. "You know who. Sunblaze?" He reminded.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll have you know, he's nice, funny, he understands me, and he is handsome!"

Raggedpaw simply scrunched up his nose. "I'm all of those things! Well, except for that last one..." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Thank you for the meal." Snowpaw stood up, and strutted away, feeling as if she didn't want to have that argument with Raggedpaw _again._ She ducked her head, and stalked into the Apprentice's den. She curled up tightly in her nest, burying her nose into her tail.

"You'll be mine one day Sunblaze."


	2. The Patrol

**(Hey guys! This chapter should've been up earlier, but I didn't have internet the other day. We recently moved houses yesterday, so there wasn't exactly any internet! Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

><p>"...Starclan honors you strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar announced proudly, sweeping his gaze across the clan.<p>

"Raggedfang! Sparrowpelt! Cherryleap! Snowpelt!" The clan cheered loudly, their voices filling the air.

Snowpelt puffed out her chest, glancing over at Sunblaze. Sunblaze looked anxious almost, kneading his paws on the ground as his eyes glanced around the clearing. Snowpelt felt her pride deflate, her shoulders beginning to sag. Once the cheering died off, cats swarmed around the new warriors.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hazeltail purred, swerving her way through the crowd to reach her daughter. "I knew you'd always be a great warrior." She licked Snowpelt on the head, her eyes glowing with love.

Snowpelt flicked her ear, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks mom." She nodded her head, touching her nose to Hazeltail's nose briefly.

Sparrowpelt bounced excitedly. "I can't believe it! We're finally warriors!" His eyes were wide, full of excitement. "What should we do first?"

Cherryleap shoved her brother playfully. "Well, we should probably go hunt or go on a patrol." She meowed, her voice in a amused tone.

"Oh yeah." Sparrowpelt stopped bouncing, his fur falling flat once again. "Nothings really changed."

Raggedfang glanced at Snowpelt momentarily. "Well, we can take mates." Realizing what he said, he quickly added, "and we don't have to train."

Snowpelt nodded in agreement, looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot Sunblaze, but the warrior had disappeared.

Cherryleap smirked knowingly. "Sure Raggedfang, whatever you say. But it seems to me as if you got your eye on a certain white-furred she cat."

Raggedfang's ears went red, as did Snowpelt's.

Sparrowpelt flicked Cherryleap over the ear. "Cherryleap, we all know Snowpelt is interested in Sunblaze."

The disfigured warrior's gaze dropped, his ears going flat. Snowpelt glanced away, her ears flattened in shame.

"Sparrowpelt!" Cherryleap hissed, smacking Sparrowpelt roughly on the shoulder with her tail.

Sparrowpelt frowned apologetically. "Sorry!"

Snowpelt shuffled her feet, anxious on what else someone would say. Luckily, Squirrelflight padded over.

"Alright, you guys have had your fun." She meowed amusingly. "I want the four of you to go on a border patrol. Check and mark the border by Shadowclan."

Making a note to thank Squirrelflight later, she nodded her head.

Sparrowpelt butted in. "Who's leading?" He asked excitedly.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail. "Hm... Sparrowpelt, you may lead."

Sparrowpelt's eyes lit up. "Yes!" He hissed under his breath.

Raggedpelt grinned. "We'll head out now!" He announced, gaining a approving nod from Squirrelflight.

The patrol set out, bounding along excitedly. Sparrowpelt was in the lead, followed by Cherryleap. Raggedfang and Snowpelt followed quickly just behind them, paws drumming along the ground.

They began to slow down, nearly to the Shadowclan-Thunderclan border.

"...Tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Snowpelt pricked her ears, alarmed. "Hold on, I think I can hear someone."

Fur ruffled, Snowpelt crept forward to a juniper bush. There was a hushed whisper, and that was when Snowpelt barreled through the undergrowth.

Silverfeather was rolling a leaf, full of berries. Her eyes were wide with shock, as were her helper.

"Sunblaze, why are you here?" Snowpelt asked cooly, trying not to bite her lip.

"Sunblaze was just helping me." Silverfeather butted in quickly. "I decided that I was going to collect a lot of herbs, so I needed some help." She explained hastily, glancing over at the golden tom.

Practically seething with rage and jealousy, she gritted her teeth. "Uh huh. So, what's this about meeting tomorrow?" Snowpelt's heart was drumming against her chest. She could hear the roar of blood in her ears, and her chest felt like it was about to explode.

Sunblaze and Silverfeather shared a look. This time, Sunblaze spoke. "She wants to go back tomorrow for more herbs."

Snowpelt glared skeptically and angrily at the two when the rest of the patrol bursted through.

"What's going on?" Sparrowpelt demanded. Though he sounded angry, his eyes were glinting with excitement.

Raggedfang's tail lashed. "Oh. Its _you._" He growled, glaring at Sunblaze.

Sunblaze lifted his chin. "And?" He challenged, his voice containing an edge.

Raggedfang growled, his shoulders tensing as if he were about to pounce.

Snowpelt turned her head to Sparrowpelt, but her eyes never left Sunblaze and Silverfeather.

"Nothing. Let's go." She growled, and stalked out of the bush, tail bushed and lashing.

The patrol gave one last glance to the two cats, and then padded away. As they emerged, they saw a fuming Snowpelt. Her teetch were gritted together, and her fur was spiked.

"Hey, its alright! If they were just gathering herbs, there's nothing to worry about." Cherryleap gingerly placed her tail on Snowpelt's shoulder. "Besides, Sunblaze worships the warrior code, his mother is the deputy and his father the leader, and Silverfeather is a medicine cat. What are the chances that your worries are true?"

Hearing Cherryleap's soothing words calmed Snowpelt, and her fur began to lie flat. "You're right. Thank you Cherryleap."

Cherryleap grinned, and puffed out her chest. "Why else do you think I'm your best friend?" The red and white she cat boasted.

Raggedfang stepped forward on the other side of the distressed she cat. "Yeah! And besides, I'm-"

Knowing what Raggedfang was about to say, Cherryleap snarled at the tom.

"Sorry." Raggedfang said, flustered. "But yeah, I'm here for you." He placed his tail on her flank, earning a 'whatever' humph from Cherryleap.

Sparrowpelt bounded infront of Snowpelt. "Yup! We're here for you, little sis!"

Snowpelt raised her eye. "Little sis?" She asked, both curious and amused.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Your like my little sister! Isn't it cool to have a big brother like me?"

Snowpelt rolled her eyes. "Sure sure!"

The patrol laughed, each feeling relieved that the stressed had evaporated. The air once tense, was filled with laughter and care freeness.

"Now let's go. We don't want to make Squirrelflight angry!" Sparrowpelt dashed forward, the laughing patrol close behind.

_'Sunblaze, we'll be happy forever!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey! Its me again! I want to tell you guys something. Whenever I make chapters, I make sure to put more than 1000 words in the chapter, not including author notes. Thanks for reading! If I make mistakes or you want to criticize, tell me! I want to improve my writing skills! Thanks!)<strong>


End file.
